


Raquel o della felicità

by Trixie_7



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Palawan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [Missing moment su Raquel e Sergio a Palawan]Programmare il trasferimento della famiglia di Raquel dall’altra parte del mondo senza lasciare traccia e con a disposizione molti più soldi di quanto avrebbe mai potuto spenderne in una vita intera era stato semplice, per Sergio. Un passatempo serale, a voler essere onesti, appena più coinvolgente dei cruciverba della domenica pubblicati sul quotidiano locale. Difficile era, invece, avere a che fare con la figlia di Raquel, Paula.





	Raquel o della felicità

**Author's Note:**

> A Elena,  
grazie per le chiacchierate  
e no, la “fase Raquel” non passa.

_[…] _

_Porque has vuelto los misterios _

_del revés. Y tus enigmas, _

_lo que nunca entenderás, _

_son esas cosas tan claras: _

_la arena donde te tiendes, _

_la marcha de tu reló _

_y el tierno cuerpo rosado _

_que tu encuentras en tu espejo_

_cada día al despertar, _

_y es el tuyo. Los prodigios _

_que están descifrados ya._

Pedro Salinas, “La voz a ti debida”

_[…]_

_Perché tu hai capovolto_

_i misteri. E i tuoi enigmi, _

_ciò che mai potrai capire,_

_sono le cose più chiare: _

_la sabbia dove ti stendi, _

_il battito del tuo orologio _

_e il tenero corpo rosato _

_che nel tuo specchio ritrovi _

_ogni giorno al risveglio, _

_ed è il tuo. I prodigi _

_che sono già decifrati. […]_

Pedro Salinas, “La voce a te dovuta”, a cura di Emma Scoles

L’elicottero atterrò gentilmente sulla pista dissestata e Sergio sentì Raquel sospirare di sollievo accanto a lui. La donna non attese nemmeno che le pale rallentassero prima di iniziare a correre verso lo sportello posteriore, che già si stava aprendo. Per raggiungere la zona a nord di Puerto Princesa, un elicottero, anche se arrugginito e dall’aria precaria come quello che Raquel aveva ora davanti, era il mezzo più sicuro. La discrezione poteva poi essere sollecitata pagando dieci volte tanto un regolare trasporto fino all’isola e Sergio non aveva risparmiato né energie né denaro per Raquel.

E vederla sorridere in quel modo, inginocchiata nel bel mezzo della pista d’atterraggio stringendo Paula al cuore, provocò in Sergio un moto d’affetto di un’intensità tale che mai aveva provato prima e che non riuscì a decifrare chiaramente. Spinse gli occhiali sul naso e si schiarì la voce, nel tentativo di dominare quella commozione che non riusciva a spiegarsi, prima di estrarre alcune banconote dalle tasche dei larghi pantaloni di lino. Il pilota dell’elicottero si stava avvicinando con un cordiale sorriso sul volto, pronto a ricevere il saldo per il lavoro meno faticoso, ma più remunerativo della sua vita. 

I due uomini si scambiarono qualche convenevole e il pilota non contò nemmeno le banconote, prima di metterle al sicuro nel proprio portafoglio. Il _dayuhan_, lo straniero, come era ormai conosciuto tra i locali, era noto per la sua onestà e contare il denaro davanti a lui sarebbe stato a dir poco irrispettoso.

«Lei è un uomo fortunato» commentò il pilota, spostando gli occhi su Raquel, che ora stava abbracciando la madre. Sergio seguì il suo sguardo, ma non rispose e si limitò a sorridere, quel calore sconosciuto a infiammargli di nuovo il petto.

Dalla pista di atterraggio, Raquel gli restituì il sorriso con le lacrime agli occhi.

***

Programmare il trasferimento della famiglia di Raquel dall’altra parte del mondo senza lasciare traccia e con a disposizione molti più soldi di quanto avrebbe mai potuto spenderne in una vita intera era stato semplice, per Sergio. Un passatempo serale, a voler essere onesti, appena più coinvolgente dei cruciverba della domenica pubblicati sul quotidiano locale. Difficile era, invece, avere a che fare con la figlia di Raquel, Paula.

Durante le presentazioni e il breve viaggio, Paula lo aveva per lo più ignorato, troppo felice di poter stare di nuovo con la madre, e questa volta per sempre, per curarsi di altro. La madre di Raquel, poi, per lo più lucida, era sembrata più divertita da tutta quella faccenda che altro e aveva sussurrato qualcosa alla figlia sull’aver permesso ai colori di ritornare nella sua vita, che Sergio non aveva pienamente compreso.

Ora, tuttavia, con Raquel impegnata nell’altra stanza a spiegare alla madre come si sarebbe svolta la loro vita da quel momento in avanti, Sergio rimase solo con Paula. Seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra al tavolo di legno del patio, Sergio le sorrideva nervosamente, le mani intrecciate tra loro.

Paula lo guardava, attenta, come studiandolo.

«Come ti devo chiamare?» domandò infine, il viso inespressivo.

«Beh, ecc-» iniziò Sergio, esitante, colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda della bambina.

«Perché la mamma di Sofia ha sposato un altro dopo che il suo papà è morto, ma lei era molto piccola e non ricorda il suo vero papà, così lo chiama papà».

«Chi è Sofia?» domandò Sergio, confuso.

«La mia migliore amica» rispose Paula, come se persino un’idiota lo sapesse. Eppure, sua mamma le aveva detto che quello era l’uomo più intelligente che avesse mai incontrato. «Però il mio papà non è morto. E non so se hai sposato la mia mamma. Hai sposato la mia mamma?»

«Io- No, non ho spos-»

«Ho già un papà» ripeté Paula, perentoria.

Sergio prese un respiro profondo e si guardò intorno, nella speranza di veder spuntare Raquel in suo soccorso, ma presto ne sentì la voce provenire dall’altra stanza e non sembrava intenzionata a concludere la conversione per un altro po’. Considerò l’idea di chiamarla in suo aiuto, ma dopo un secondo scartò anche quella possibilità.

Era vero, Paula aveva già un padre, nonostante Raquel fosse convinta – e a ragione – che fosse totalmente inadatto al ruolo. E Sergio certo non aspirava a sostituirlo nella vita né nel cuore di Paula. Ma era la figlia di Raquel e questo bastava perché Paula avesse un posto di diritto nella vita di Sergio e, in qualche modo, sperava di poter entrare a far parte di quella piccola famiglia, al fianco di Raquel, con sua madre e sua figlia. E Sergio sapeva che, per farlo, avrebbe dovuto dimostrare di meritarlo: chiamare Raquel a salvarlo non gli sembrava la migliore tra le alternative, perciò scelse la strada più sicura e decise di essere quanto più onesto possibile con Paula.

«Lo so che hai un papà, l’ho incontrato una volta» rispose Sergio, prima di spingersi gli occhiali sul naso. «E non ho sposato la tua mamma, ma le voglio davvero molto, molto bene. Cosa ne dici di Sergio? Puoi chiamarmi Sergio, se ti va. E così io ti chiamerò Paula».

La bambina lo studiò ancora per qualche secondo, prima si stendere la mano sopra il tavolo. Sergio la strinse.

«Piacere di conoscerti, Sergio».

«Piacere mio, Paula».

Nessuno dei due notò che non provenivano più voci della stanza accanto, e che Raquel li stava osservando con il cuore che minacciava di esploderle nel petto dalla contentezza.

***

Da quando Raquel aveva raggiunto Sergio, avevano preso l’abitudine di passeggiare insieme lungo la spiaggia, al tramonto, con l’oceano che lambiva loro i piedi e la luna a illuminare le loro mani intrecciate. Ma la sera del giorno in cui arrivò Paula, Raquel preferì rimanere con la figlia e Sergio le diede un bacio a fior di labbra prima di uscire, desideroso di lasciarle un po’ di spazio con la sua famiglia. Per la stessa ragione, si assentò più del solito e, una volta tornato, trovò madre e figlia addormentate sull’amaca del patio.

Sorrise e si avvicinò silenziosamente. Considerò l’idea di lasciarle dormire fino all’alba: le notti, sull’isola di Palawan, erano miti, e non era raro che lui e Raquel passassero fuori l’intera notte, rientrando solo all’alba. Ma l’amaca era scomoda e Sergio pensò che non potesse giovare alla schiena di una bambina che ancora doveva crescere molto, così scostò i capelli dal viso di Raquel e la chiamò dolcemente, sussurrando nel suo orecchio.

Dopo qualche secondo, la donna aprì gli occhi e sorrise. «Ehi».

«Ehi» rispose Sergio, baciandole la fronte. «Vi siete addormentate qui fuori. Dove è tua mamma?»

«Dentro. Era stanca per il viaggio, è andata a dormire appena sei uscito».

«Non credo fosse l’unica stanca in questa casa, _mmh_?» commentò Sergio, una tenerezza nel suo sorriso che sciolse il cuore di Raquel.

«No, infatti» rispose la donna in un sussurro, spostando lo sguardo sulla figlia. «Sarà meglio che la porti a letto».

Sergio esitò. Spinse gli occhiali sulla punta del naso. «Non vorrei… Non vorrei sembrare invadente… Puoi- Puoi dirmi di no, se non vuoi. Non so come fare e non-»

Raquel gli mise una mano sulle labbra, gentilmente. «Cosa, Sergio?» domandò poi, dolce, facendo scivolare la mano sul suo petto.

«Ecco, se… Se a te va bene, potrei portare Paula a letto e- Cioè, non che tu non sia in grado, solo- Sai, aiutarti, quando posso, con lei-»

Raquel annuì. «Sarebbe carino, da parte tua».

Sergio sorrise e prese la mano appoggiata al suo petto con la propria per baciare la punta delle dita di Raquel.

Si spostò dall’altro lato dell’amaca e, con attenzione, prese Paula tra le braccia mentre Raquel si alzava e si affrettava ad aprire la porta per entrare in casa e scostare la zanzariera.

Sergio si muoveva lentamente, attento a evitare le assi del pavimento che sapeva scricchiolare maggiormente per non rischiare di svegliare Paula, mentre Raquel faceva strada aprendo le porte fino alla stanza che, insieme, avevano preparato per Paula.

La bambina indossava già una vecchia maglietta della madre che usava come pigiama, con la stampa di una delle copertine di un cd di Van Morrison sul davanti, così Sergio la posò delicatamente sul letto per poi ritrarsi e lasciare spazio a Raquel, che le accarezzò i capelli prima di darle un bacio sulla fronte. Le sussurrò la buonanotte, prima di prendere Sergio per mano e uscire dalla stanza di Paula.

***

«Ti ho visto, oggi» sussurrò Raquel sdraiata a letto, nella stanza illuminata dalla luna piena, appoggiata al petto nudo di Sergio che le cingeva le spalle. Faceva troppo caldo, lì, per i pigiami a maniche lunghe e Sergio si era lasciato convincere a rinunciare ai suoi pigiami a righi. Comunque, preferiva sentire la pelle di Raquel contro la propria.

«Quando?» domandò Sergio, facendo per spingere gli occhiali sul naso, ma non trovandoli.

«Con Paula. Quando ti ha… interrogato».

«Ah, è chiaramente tua figlia» commentò Sergio, sorridendo e stringendo un po’ di più Raquel.

«Ah, sì?»

«Decisamente».

«Sono felice sia qui» commentò Raquel. Ma Sergio notò, nella sua voce, una punta di amarezza. Le accarezzò una guancia. «A cosa stai pensando?» sussurrò.

Raquel prese un respiro profondo e si liberò dall’abbraccio di Sergio per potersi sedere sul letto e, pochi secondi dopo, Sergio la imitò.

«Forse sono una pessima madre. Forse ho sbagliato, a portarla qui dalla Spagna» disse Raquel, guardando di fronte a sé. Sergio le prese una mano e la strinse. «Raquel, sei una madre fantastica. Se avesse avuto un padre in grado di crescerla anche solo con la metà dell’amore che tu hai per lei, forse lasciare che crescesse con lui sarebbe stata la scelta migliore. Ma non è questo il caso… E solo perché talvolta la scelta migliore è anche la più egoistica, non significa che sia una brutta scelta».

Raquel alzò gli occhi su Sergio. Erano spaventati, i suoi occhi. «Non lo so… Non…» Raquel sospirò, per poi appoggiare la testa alla spalla di Sergio.

«Raquel» e Sergio chiuse gli occhi, perché così sarebbe stato più facile parlare, anche se la sola idea di quello che stava per suggerire bastava a spezzargli il cuore. «Se… Non sei costretta a rimanere, se non vuoi. Se credi che-»

Ma Sergio non poté finire la frase, perché Raquel alzò la testa dalla sua spalla e lo guardò con quella forza d’animo che Sergio aveva imparato a riconoscere come sua e sua soltanto. Nessuno al mondo poteva eguagliarla.

«Voglio rimanere» disse, prima di abbassare lo sguardo. Proseguì senza attendere la risposta di Sergio. «Sono solo spaventata dall’idea di crescere Paula da sola…»

«Tua mamma-»

«Le sue crisi si stanno facendo più frequenti. E durano più a lungo».

«Abbiamo chiamato i migliori dottori dell’area pacifica, sono sicuro-»

«Sergio, sei stato fantastico oggi con Paula» lo interruppe Raquel. E Sergio pensò che era da lei, allora, che Paula doveva aver preso quello strano modo di condurre i discorsi. «E ho bisogno che continui a esserlo… Lo so che è chiederti tanto, ma-»

E questa volta fu Sergio a posarle due dita sulle labbra, con dolcezza. «Non mi stai chiedendo tanto. Raquel, io…» scosse la testa, sospirò. «Sarebbe un onore, per me, entrare nella vostra famiglia».

Raquel gli sorrise, una singola lacrima scivolò lungo il suo viso. Si strinse a Sergio, che la guidò perché potessero stendersi di nuovo.

Il battito rassicurante del cuore di Sergio fu la ninna nanna di Raquel.

***

Raquel tornò dalla sua corsa mattutina e, come sempre, trovò Paula e Sergio seduti intorno al tavolo del patio in silenzio, con una scacchiera di legno tra di loro. Sospirò e passò loro accanto senza nemmeno salutarli perché ormai aveva imparato che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta da nessuno dei due, almeno non fino a quando non avessero concluso la partita, troppo concentrati per prestare attenzione al mondo intorno a loro. Era stato Sergio a insegnare a Paula a giocare e la loro partita giornaliera era diventata un piccolo rituale. La bambina era diventata discretamente brava, ma, nonostante questo, Raquel sapeva che Sergio la lasciava vincere di proposito, di tanto in tanto.

Con passo leggero, Raquel arrivò in cucina, dove salutò sua madre prima di andare a fare una doccia veloce così da poterla aiutare a preparare la colazione.

***

Quella sera, avevano deciso di cenare in spiaggia e, così, avevano steso qualche stola a terra. Sergio si era incaricato di grigliare carne e verdure e Raquel stava tenendo d’occhio Paula giocare sulla spiaggia con alcuni dei bambini con cui era diventata amica. Stava imparando il dialetto locale molto più velocemente e molto più facilmente di quanto non avesse fatto Raquel, che talvolta ricorreva ancora allo spagnolo.

Con una forchetta in mano, Sergio si sedette accanto a lei, dandole un bacio sulla spalla lasciata scoperta dalla canottiera.

«Ehi» lo salutò Raquel con dolcezza, distogliendo lo sguardo da Paula solo per un momento.

«Ehi» rispose Sergio, gli occhi che seguivano Paula a sua volta. «Si è ambientata bene, no?»

Raquel annuì, cercò la mano libera dell’uomo per stringerla.

Sergio si volse a studiare il profilo di Raquel e miracolosamente, gloriosamente la sua mente si vuotò.

Non c’erano più pensieri, nella mente di Sergio, che lottavano l’uno contro l’altro per essere espressi, né la necessità impellente, soffocante di analizzare ogni aspetto del mondo intorno a lui. Scomparve il bisogno di una ricerca spasmodica di un significato ultimo da attribuire all’universo, di sapere e di conoscere ogni cosa per poterla controllare, così che nulla potesse più fargli del male, ferirlo, lacerarlo.

C’era calma nella mente e nel cuore di Sergio.

Perché c’era Raquel e Raquel soltanto.

E l’immagine di Raquel era tutto ciò che era in grado di contemplare e davanti a Raquel ogni logica umana impallidiva, perdeva di senso perché alla fine non aveva alcuna importanza e per Raquel sarebbe stato disposto a rischiare, ancora e ancora, di vedere il proprio cuore frantumato in mille pezzi.

Valeva la pena, Raquel, valeva ogni pena che Cielo e Inferno avevano messo sul cammino di Sergio per arrivare a lei e anche quelle che avrebbe dovuto affrontare in futuro per poterle stare accanto. E renderla felice.

***

«Buonanotte, amore» disse Raquel, prima di alzarsi dal letto di Paula.

«Mamma?» la richiamò la bambina, esitante.

«Sì?»

«Sergio mi piace».

Raquel sorrise, si avvicinò nuovamente al letto e accarezzò il viso della figlia. «Sì? Anche quando vince a scacchi?»

Paula annuì vigorosamente. «Lo so che le altre volte mi fa vincere, non sono stupida. Ma non dirgli che me ne sono accorta».

«D’accordo» bisbigliò Raquel, dandole un buffetto sul naso. «Sarò il nostro segreto, d’accordo?»

Paula annuì vigorosamente. «E a te piace Sergio, vero?»

Raquel arrossì appena. «Sì, tesoro. Mi piace molto, Sergio».

«Non è come il papà».

La donna si morse il labro inferiore. «No, non è come il papà…» poi, si schiarì la voce. «Paula, ti manca il papà?»

Paula rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, riflettendo. «A volte. Ma non abbastanza» confessò infine, abbassando gli occhi.

«In che senso, tesoro?»

«Lo so che è il mio papà e dovrei preferirlo, ma… Mi piace qui. Posso giocare sulla spiaggia tutto il giorno e gli altri bambini sono più gentili e se tu vuoi bene a loro, loro vogliono bene a te. E Sergio non urla mai. E non mi sgrida mai, mi spiega perché non posso fare una cosa o perché è meglio farne un’altra. E tu… Tu sorridi sempre, con Sergio. E anche quando sei un po’ triste, ti passa subito. E non devi lavorare tutti i giorni fino a tardi… In Spagna era bello, ma qui è più bello, mamma. Qui siamo più felici».

Raquel attese che la figlia finesse di parlare, prima di abbracciarla stretta a sé perché non vedesse le lacrime che le rigavano il volto. Doveva averci pensato molto, Paula, tra sé e sé, se aveva tanto da dire a riguardo. La bambina le strinse le braccia intorno al collo.

«Rimaniamo con Sergio, allora, mamma?»

«Sì, tesoro. Rimaniamo con Sergio».

***

«Ci hai messo più del solito. La bambina sta bene?» domandò subito Sergio, seduto dal suo lato del letto con un libro in mano, non appena Raquel lo raggiunse nella stanza.

«Sì, sì… Abbiamo… chiacchierato»

Sergio la guardò, interrogativo. «Raquel, stai bene? Paula sta bene? Sembri scossa, co-»

Ma Raquel lo raggiunse a letto e gli posò una mano sulle labbra. «Vuole che rimaniamo» sussurrò. «Vuole che rimaniamo con te».

Di nuovo, Sergio la guardò confuso e Raquel si strinse nelle spalle, un sorriso radioso a illuminarle il volto.

«Lei è felice, qui. Non vuole tornare a Madrid, vuole rimanere qui con me e con te».

E, infine, anche Sergio sorrise. Mise da parte il libro per cingere i fianchi di Raquel.

Raquel fece scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, gli accarezzò la guancia. Sergio avvicinò il proprio volto a quello di Raquel, ne baciò le labbra e Raquel rispose al bacio.

Ce l’avevano fatta, ci erano riusciti. Erano felici.

E Raquel sapeva che lo sarebbe stati ancora a lungo, finché fossero rimasti insieme.

_[…] Y nunca te equivocaste, _

_más que una vez, una noche_

_que te encaprichó una sombra_

_\- la única que te ha gustado -._

_Una sombra parecía. _

_Y la quisiste abrazar. _

_Y era yo. _

Pedro Salinas, “La voz a ti debida”

_[...] E se mai ti sei sbagliata, _

_solo una vola, una notte _

_che t’invaghisti di un’ombra_

_\- l’unica che ti è piaciuta -._

_Un’ombra pareva. _

_E volesti abbracciarla. _

_Ed ero io. _

Pedro Salinas, “La voce a te dovuta”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, grazie per aver letto, vi lascio solo qualche piccola precisazione 😉  
L’edizione di riferimento per le citazioni e la traduzione che aprono e chiudono la storia è: Salinas P., La voce a te dovuta a cura di Emma Scoles, Einaudi, Torino, 1979.  
“La madre di Raquel […] aveva sussurrato qualcosa alla figlia sull’aver permesso ai colori di ritornare nella sua vita” è un’allusione a: “Querida, al final el amor es lo que nos hace ver la vida de otro color, y últimamente, sólo lo has visto todo negro” che proprio la madre di Raquel dice alla figlia.
> 
> Infine, ringrazio Elena, modestamente conosciuta come Signorina Meraviglia, per l’entusiasmo nei confronti di Raquel e Sergio <3
> 
> A presto,  
T. <3


End file.
